


Первые шаги

by LamiraMetius



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Очередной сын государя Оберона наконец-то представлен ко двору.





	Первые шаги

В отличие от большинства моих старших братьев и сестер, я впервые увидел Амбер лишь достигнув совершеннолетия.  
Детство мое прошло в родовом поместье матери: особняк белого мрамора, утопающий в зелени у самого берега ослепительно-синего моря был единственным домом, который я знал. Мать, все еще остававшаяся законной и даже — вроде бы — любимой женой государя Оберона, приняла стратегически грамотное решение отступить, оставив проблемы его двойного брака в стенах Амбера. Двое моих старших братьев разбирались с рожденными от Харлы близнецами, а я, судя по всему, оставался козырем в рукаве матери.  
Дети Оберона всегда Козыри, даже когда еще не прошли Лабиринт.  
Временные коэффициенты между Амбером и домом моей матери играли на руку в основном мне: она успела вернуться домой, дать мне жизнь, вырастить меня до совершеннолетия, а в Амбере не прошло и десятка лет. Отец бывал у нас часто — может, даже слишком часто для правящего монарха. Мать все еще была хороша собой, дом всегда встречал его комфортом и уютом, а я был воспитан так, чтобы каждому его слову внимать с почтением, но не быть слишком навязчивым.  
Словом, мать сделала все, чтобы неприятная ситуация с детьми Харлы разрешилась в нашу пользу. Джулиан и Кейн действовали в Амбере, и хотя я не знаю подробностей, результат очевиден: к моему прибытию Делвин и Сэнд уже покинули дом нашего отца, и явно не планировали возвращаться.  
Это можно было считать безоговорочной победой.  
Конечно, ни один план не лишен недостатков: эта склонность матери держаться подальше от двора привела к тому, что подальше от двора невольно держался и я — по сути, все мои знания об Амбере и Тенях исходили от родителей и старших братьев. И хотя Джулиан и Кейн потратили немало времени, выгуливая меня по своим любимым Теням, а отец присылал лучших учителей, чтобы должным образом меня подготовить, являться ко двору было страшновато. Но мать желала, чтобы это был её праздник — её триумф, её возвращение — а порадовать её мне хотелось больше, чем удрать куда-нибудь и подготовиться еще немного.  
На удивление, все прошло как мы и планировали. Я спустился к Лабиринту в обществе Джулиана, вошел, вышел — после определенных усилий, известных каждому из членов семьи — в его центр и пожелал оказаться в тронном зале, перед своим отцом. Как и следовало ожидать, я был представлен, назван законным сыном, а мать сидела рядом с отцом, сияющая, гордая и прекрасная.  
Не поймите меня неправильно, все это было очень красиво и торжественно, и сиятельно, но я был восьмым сыном Оберона, и это не считая близнецов от Харлы, не считая бастардов и не считая уже покойных. У меня не было иллюзий относительно собственного положения, безопасности и перспектив: спокойная жизнь осталась в доме матери, куда она сама не горела желанием возвращаться. Здесь был Кейн, здесь был Джулиан, здесь были мои прочие братья и сестры, с которыми мне с этого дня нужно было как-то строить общение, как-то интриговать и как-то вступать в союзы.  
Судя по рассказам старшеньких, это было именно то, чем они занимались, когда оказывались в одном помещении.  
Пир в честь моего представления ко двору, по крайней мере, не начался с убийств, оскорблений или чего-нибудь подобного. Прошел первый час, а я был еще жив. Потанцевал с каждой из сестер. Пожал руки братьям. Всем.  
Всем присутствующим.  
Все не могло пойти совсем идеально, верно?  
Отсутствовал на празднике Бенедикт, старший сын Оберона, амберский Владыка оружия. По словам очевидцев, пару дней назад он срочно покинул дворец, вывел в открытое море несколько кораблей и бросился в погоню за каким-то Джималагом или что-то такое… в общем, за морским разбойником, который от души потрепал амберский флот в предыдущие месяцы. Почему не вернулся на праздник — оставалось вопросом открытым и более важным, чем мне хотелось бы. Джулиан говорил, что Бенедикт не имеет ничего против нашей ветки семьи, но вот Кейн утверждал, что старший братик еще сильнее не имел ничего против Сэнд и Делвина, которые из-за нас, отчасти, места при дворе лишились. Опять же, морские разбойники — это проблема, которая требует разрешения, но стоило ли её разрешать именно сейчас, при том, что не каждый день отец представляет ко двору новых законных сыновей…  
Все эти размышления были невыносимо утомительными и абсолютно бессмысленными. И что, вот так мне предстояло развлекаться еще какое-то бесконечное число лет?  
— У вас такой взгляд, словно за эти два часа мы вам смертельно надоели, — Дейрдре улыбнулась, вырывая меня из мрачных мыслей. — Неужели все так скучно?  
Я не настолько утратил все понимание такта, вежливости и светской беседы, чтобы ответить красивой женщине, что в её обществе мне скучно.  
— Напротив. Кажется, я немного устал. Столько новых лиц, столько надо запомнить… Голова кругом.  
— А я только хотела начать посвящать вас в самые отъявленные семейные интриги, — она улыбнулась, и от этой улыбки у меня из головы вылетела немалая часть усталости. Дейрдре принадлежала к числу тех женщин, от которых голова теряется сама собой, и прекрасно об этом знала.  
— И о чем у нас будет интрига?  
— Скажем так… Вы ведь любите море?  
Это было как танец, и почему-то мне нравились шаги. Я люблю море, я вырос у моря, но Дейрдре не бывала у нас. Кто рассказал ей? Кто-то из моих братьев — и это демонстрация того, что она с ними не враждует?  
— Обожаю. Особенно летом.  
Я не знаю шагов и позволяю ей вести: да, сейчас лето и да, теплые моря обычно приятнее — даже из моего ограниченного опыта.  
— Какая удача. А что вы думаете про морские сражения?  
— Участвовал только в одном, и оно быстро кончилось.  
— Хотите еще?  
Это, возможно, было даже слишком прямолинейно по семейным меркам — никакого двойного дна, запрос понятен и открыт, но я был молод и порядком ошарашен.  
— Я говорила с Бенедиктом. Они выходят на позиции для абордажа, и я ужасно хочу видеть, как Джир-алаг будет повержен. Брат обещает дать в вашу честь салют из всех бортовых пушек его «Ярости», но если вы предпочтете салюту личную встречу…  
— А он не будет против моего присутствия?  
Дейрдре чуть улыбнулась. Позже — сильно позже — я расшифровал это улыбку как «мы сделаем так, что не будет» или, грубее «куда он денется», но в тот момент я ещё понимал распределение сил недостаточно хорошо. Молодая женщина с одной стороны и аж Владыка оружия с другой.  
Плохо я знал Дейрдре, слишком плохо.  
— Я его уже предупредила. Только временные коэффициенты не в нашу пользу, и лучше не медлить.  
Я обвел взглядом зал. Конечно, это был прекрасный праздник, это был мой праздник и по-хорошему, мне следовало остаться до самого конца. Но.  
— Отец не одобрит.  
— О, если вам интересно, отца я беру на себя.  
И мне было интересно. Увидеть в действии амберский флот, а заодно и окончательно познакомиться со всей семьей. Выяснить все-таки, это Бенедикт выражает лично мне свое неодобрение, или просто увлекся погоней.  
Я кивнул. Дейрдре улыбнулась, и через пару мгновений уже направлялась к отцу. Я наблюдал со стороны их краткий разговор, немного недоумевающий взгляд отца сперва на нее, а потом на меня — я на всякий случай кивнул, хотя вроде как меня не спрашивали. И он кивнул в ответ.  
— Что у вас тут за гляделки? — Джулиан обнял меня за плечи и повернул к себе, заглядывая в глаза с некоторой тревогой. — Все в порядке?  
— Меня похищают, я не против, — я успокаивающе кивнул. — Знакомиться со старшим братиком в условиях, приближенных к боевым. Как думаешь, это будет не слишком ужасно?  
И он всерьез задумался, кажется, не будет ли это в самом деле слишком ужасно. Семейные перспективы были вос-хи-ти-тель-ны.  
— Да, неплохая идея. Дейрдре…  
— Что Дейрдре? — она положила руку ему на плечо, улыбнулась, я сразу же почувствовал на нас взгляд Корвина через всю комнату, и в этом взгляде не было особенной радости. Ох, еще и это учитывать.  
— Говорю, что ты просто молодец, сестренка, — Джулиан склонился к ее руке и поцеловал пальцы. — Береги его там, хорошо? Бенедикт был не в духе, когда уезжал.  
Сестра только улыбнулась. А потом взяла меня под руку, увлекая в сторону балкона.  
— Отойдем так, чтобы нас не было видно, — она косилась взглядом в комнату. Я видел краем глаза, как Корвин направляется в сторону Джулиана, и лицо у него максимально невозмутимое, просто до крайности.  
— А что, это большая тайна?  
— Бенедикт не любит, когда на его военных кораблях толпится народ. Особенно когда это народ с бала, который решил сопроводить героя дня и поддержать амберскую армию своим присутствием… По большому счету, он удрал именно потому, что не любит праздники.  
— То есть, это не лично в мой адрес? — я прикрыл за нами портьеру, отсекая балкон от залы. Дейрдре уже доставала карты.  
— Лично? Нет, с чего бы… Так, секунду.  
Я видел и раньше, как используют карты: Джулиан и Кейн позаботились о том, чтобы такие вещи не были мне в новинку. А теперь и моя собственная колода удобно лежала в кармане; ужасно хотелось проверить как можно скорее, но вроде бы, все знакомые мне члены семьи и так были в этом зале.  
— Да, он здесь, — Дейрдре коснулась рукой моего плеча и повернулась так, чтобы я видел карту — или вернее, чтобы карта видела меня. Мир обрел объем, сдвинулся, с той стороны пахнуло морем и просмоленным деревом, а мой брат протянул мне руку через несколько Теней и многие сотни миль.  
Надо сказать, после всех рассказов я правда ожидал чего-то большего. Наверное. У меня не было толком времени рассматривать, Дейрдре мягко коснулась моего плеча, подталкивая, я протянул руку, встретил крепкое рукопожатие и сделал шаг вперед, на открытую всем ветрам палубу корабля. Соленый ветер бил в лицо, доски скрипели, хлопал парус — после дворцовых залов и коридоров я снова почувствовал себя свободным.  
Пока я осматривался, на палубу тем же манером перебралась Дейрдре, и первым делом обняла Бенедикта. Странное это было зрелище: она, едва-едва с бала, в дорогом платье и с изысканно убранными волосами, и он — вопреки ожиданиям, не в парадном мундире и с орденами, и даже вовсе без брони.  
Считал, считаю и буду считать, что он слишком демонстративно не беспокоится о собственной безопасности. Никогда не мог этого понять или тем более одобрить. Но правда в том, что да, в нашу первую встречу он не был суровым Владыкой оружия, как на парадных портретах. На щеке след от пороха, на рубашке тоже, волосы собраны — я даже засмотрелся, пораженный тем, каким обычным человеком выглядит мой вроде как великий старший брат.  
— Итак, Жерар? — он подал руку, я ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Рад, что мы все же встретились сегодня, — я не очень знал, что говорить, поэтому на всякий случай говорил правду. — Что здесь? Абордаж еще не начался?  
— Увы, вы опоздали. Три корабля наши, Джир-алаг держится на «Ярости» и только что согласился решить исход боя поединком. Следовало бы потопить этого мерзавца, но «Ярость» слишком прекрасна, чтобы терять ее просто так.  
Бенедикт кивнул чуть правее моего плеча, я обернулся — и кажется, влюбился. «Ярость» оказалась очаровательным двухпалубным фрегатом, исполненным настолько искусно, что у меня дыхание перехватило от восторга. Бывают такие вещи, которые не выделяются какими-то отдельными признаками, но в целом несут на себе отпечаток руки Мастера, что чтобы оценить их, достаточно единственного взгляда.  
— Если бы не эта красавица, мы бы положили конец его преступлениям несколько месяцев назад.  
— Слишком быстроходна?  
— И это тоже. Пару раз были шансы его потопить, но не догнать… Я откладывал.  
И вроде как, этот Джи-что-то-там был морским разбойником, и вроде как, упустить его значило обречь на смерть людей, и вроде как, вроде как…  
— Понимаю, — я кивнул. — А что теперь?  
— Теперь он явится сюда, чтобы в поединке решить судьбу своей команды. Наше численное превосходство очевидно, так что он согласился.  
— Условия?  
— Моя победа — он и его команда складывают оружие и отправляются в Амбер на суд. Его победа — он сохраняет жизнь, свободу и «Ярость».  
— А на самом деле? — Дейрдре оперлась рукой на перила и прикрыла лицо веером, закрываясь от солнечных лучей. Ветер успел выбить из ее прически несколько прядей…  
— Он выигрывает время, чтобы его люди подготовили порох в трюме. Это единственное объяснение. Знает, что проиграл, но хочет забрать с собой больше народу.  
Я наблюдал за приближающейся лодкой, и чувствовал себя куда более живым, чем четвертью часа раньше. Джир-алаг, о котором еще недавно я не знал ничего, стал настоящим, живым, опасным — для меня, для моего брата и для моей сестры. У меня немного кружилась голова — и «Ярость», одинокая в кольце наших кораблей была так прекрасна…  
— Значит, она обречена? — не сдержался я. Эти линии, эта гармония, сдержанная осмысленность каждой детали, должны были погибнуть в огне? Немыслимо!  
— О, нет, — Бенедикт, кажется, даже улыбнулся. — Джир-алаг отважен и безумен, но его команда обычный сброд. Когда они поймут, что потеряли его, а их замысел раскрыт, никто из них не захочет умирать ради смерти. Законы Амбера дают множество возможностей изыскать помилование, и им это известно. О, а вот и наш смертник… Дейрдре, обрати внимание на его левую руку.  
Я на эту самую руку первым делом и уставился, но существенных отличий от правой не нашел. Бенедикт спускался на палубу, я немного растерялся: идти за ним? Вызваться свидетелем в бой? Охранять сестру?  
— Останьтесь здесь, — Дейрдре говорила мягко, негромко, чтобы нас не было слышно внизу. — Здесь есть устоявшийся порядок вещей, и вам не стоит начинать карьеру с того, чтобы по случайности обижать кого-то из офицеров, занимая его место и его право. Быть секундантом на дуэли Владыки оружия — честь больше, чем долг. Кроме того, отсюда лучше вид.  
Вид и в самом деле был идеален, чтобы наблюдать дуэль. И мы были как на ладони — двое только что с бала, в лучшем, что только можно представить на празднике у короля Оберона. Мало что может быть так неуместно, как бархат во время абордажа.  
— Вижу, мы станем развлечением для господ придворных, — Джир-алаг издевательски поклонился. — Это за них ты так сражаешься, генерал? Или они побегут к твоему отцу, чтобы говорить о твоих неудачах? — его взгляд на меня был насмешливым, на Дейрдре — откровенно непристойным, и его одного хватило, чтобы я потянулся к поясу…  
При мне была шпага, скорее символическая, чем в самом деле пригодная к бою. Этакий компромисс между церемониалом и здравым смыслом. Неважно. Я знал, что если мужчина так смотрит на мою сестру, то этот взгляд нужно забивать ему в челюсть — и лучше кулаками, чем шпагой.  
— Не болтай, — брат принял у своего секунданта оружие, повернулся, отсалютовал. — Готов?  
Тогда я еще не знал, как на такое реагировать. Хорошо, хорошо: я еще не знал, как он на самом деле любит покрасоваться тем, что умеет и любит делать. До сих пор считаю, что пиком этого «покрасоваться» была история с Корвином и Лунными Всадниками Генеша — но это сейчас. Тогда я видел, как мой брат, не удосужившись хотя бы куртку надеть, идет навстречу своему противнику — превосходившему его и шириной плеч, и ростом, и громкостью голоса. Джир-алаг выхватил оружие, и почему-то рядом со мной Дейрдре негромко ахнула, подаваясь вперед. Я присмотрелся: ну да, парные топоры, амбидекстр… А Бенедикт с кривой саблей. Одной.  
А потом я просто смотрел.  
Он красовался перед нами — я понял это сильно, сильно позже — выманивал противника на атаки, держал на опасно близком расстоянии, и почему-то не убивал. Я не был достаточно быстр, чтобы разглядеть все, но видел, как Джир-алаг раз, другой, третий попадается на одну и ту же последовательность действий: он начинал атаку с левой, размашистым рубящим ударом, контролируя участок перед собой готовой к удару правой — но именно в то мгновение, когда его руки могли помешать друг другу, Бенедикт выдергивал его финтом на резкое движение правой. После этого вообще-то должен был последовать удар по этой правой, или по открывшейся шее, но нет. Три раза — вытянул, заставил открыться, отступил. Я ничего не понимал.  
— Хватит, хватит, поняла, — Дейрдре довольно улыбалась и говорила негромко, но я стоял рядом. — Зануда…  
Я отвлекся на нее, повернул голову — и как раз упустил то мгновение, когда бой закончился. Не уверен, что успел бы заметить, даже если бы смотрел внимательно. Все тот же финт под правую руку, но теперь не остановленный на полпути — и враг упал на колени, зажимая ладонями рассеченное горло. Кровь хлестала на палубу, смерть не была ни чистой, ни быстрой, и мне стало немного неловко за Дейрдре: такая сцена в присутствии молодой женщины…  
— Зануда, — повторила она негромко, не отводя взгляда от умирающего. — Как будто не… Сзади!  
Я не особенно думал: тот парень внизу держал в руках мушкет. Дернулся на голос, рука начала подниматься, и тут уже не до размышлений было. Я сделал шаг вперед, закрывая Дейрдре — так, на всякий случай — и выстрел успел прозвучать, а потом сменился криком боли, когда отрубленная рука упала на палубу.  
Если бы эту историю рассказывал Корвин, тут наверняка было бы что-то еще. Ну, что-нибудь героическое, про остановившееся время, про переполнявшие эмоции, про азарт… Он у нас такой, трепетный, от него такого ждешь.  
Я аккуратно отпустил Дейрдре, окинул ее взглядом, убедился, что она не пострадала и пошел вниз, где наш брат разговаривал с оставшимися пиратами. Однорукого нигде видно не было, только небольшой кровавый след тянулся в сторону борта. И рука с мушкетом так и оставалась на палубе, нелепая, но не слишком неуместная: Джиг-алаг уже затих, к счастью, но все еще валялся в луже собственной крови. И какой-то бледный офицер с несчастным лицом по этой луже пытался до тела дотянуться - зачем?  
— …мы ждем вашего сигнала.  
Бенедикт жестом отпустил пиратов в сторону лодки. Я увидел еще одного офицера — он стоял, удивленно глядя на уходящих. Я тоже проводил их взглядом, пока лодка удалялась — все быстрее с каждым движением весел.  
— Вы думаете, они отдадут корабль? — я встал так, чтобы качка не заставляла кровь Джир-алага течь к моим сапогам. — После того, что случилось?  
— Это уже неважно, — Бенедикт тоже смотрел на лодку. Спокойным, даже немного слишком спокойным взглядом.  
— Неважно?  
— Имея численное преимущество в семь раз, зажав врага в клещи, внезапно остановиться и решить судьбу ситуации поединком? Вы шутите? — он все так же смотрел на лодку, на «Ярость», и на его губах была сдержанная усмешка. — Как только Джир-алаг выдвинулся сюда, на «Ярость» проникли мои люди.  
— Как? Это не лес какой-нибудь, чтобы они могли просто взять и подойти… Это корабль, да еще и в кольце, как вы сами сказали.  
— Я вас потом познакомлю с чудесными людьми, для которых это не проблема.  
Надо отметить, в этом он не обманул: военный флот Амбера уже к тому моменту имел в своих рядах профессионалов самых разных сфер, которых отец, Бенедикт и Кейн собирали по всем Теням. Способные задерживать дыхание сколь угодно долго и плыть сколь угодно быстро полу-русалы на общем фоне даже не сильно выделялись — но всегда пригождались.  
— Тогда зачем их отпускать?  
— Отпускать? — он сдержанно усмехнулся снова. — Отпускать тех, кто посмел покуситься на королевскую кровь Амбера?  
Я открыл рот. Подумал. Закрыл. Открыл снова.  
Лодка двигалась к «Ярости», и кажется, люди в ней начали что-то подозревать, но их было двое, и что они могли сделать, когда положенное с идеальной точностью пушечное ядро превратило лодку в ком из осколков дерева, плоти и костей?  
— Замечательно.  
— А сделать это сразу было нельзя? — мне правда казалось, что все как-то слишком сложно. — Выстрелить именно тогда, когда они выдвинутся сюда, пока ваши люди резали оставшихся на корабле? Не тратить время и не рисковать?  
— «Ярость» была первым сокровищем покойного, — Бенедикт кивнул в сторону тела, которое уже куда-то тащили. — Вторым был «Бледный».  
— Другой корабль?  
Ответа словами я не получил, только кивок куда-то в сторону. Да, повернуть голову и посмотреть было быстрее, чем выслушивать объяснения. А что это было не очень вежливо, наверное… Ну и ладно.  
Дейрдре уже была внизу, и сначала я увидел её, а потом уже молоденького офицера, который держал на вытянутых руках что-то блестящее. Ах да. Топоры.  
— Какая прелесть, — Дейрдре взяла один в руку, с удивившей меня лёгкостью и уверенностью движения. — Очаровательны.  
Взмах, еще взмах, шаг — по просоленной и пропитанной кровью палубе с тем же легким изяществом, как и по бальной зале. В том же платье. И туфельках.  
— Как-то так, — она словно увела руку от удара. Того самого удара, которым Бенедикт гонял Джир-алага почти что демонстративно… или не почти что.  
— Угу, почти. Дома покажу, как правильно.  
Того, что я увидел, было достаточно, чтобы понять — нет, это не было позерством, и да, Дейрдре в самом деле умела побольше, чем я. И топор она возвращала офицеру без особенного восторга.  
— Домой?  
— Я пойду с флотом, тут по теням можно неплохо срезать. Да и хочу посмотреть, какова «Ярость» в деле. Если хочешь, возвращайся.  
— Лучше помогу тебе с тенями. На балу без виновника торжества скучновато… Жерар, вы намерены вернуться?  
— Я бы хотел попробовать «Ярость» в деле. Если можно.  
Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не понять, что эти двое между собой, ну, не в ссоре — взгляды, жесты, дистанция, все в сумме почти кричало. Я ещё не понимал, насколько уместно мое присутствие, насколько я влезаю в чужой разговор и насколько это скажется на моём положении. Но, как говорили на празднике, Бенедикт обещал в мою честь дать салют изо всех пушек «Ярости», и я был намерен этот салют увидеть.  
— Тогда вы — развлекаться с новой игрушкой, а я останусь здесь. — Дейрдре улыбнулась. — Через какое море идём?  
— Помнишь три вершины Райма? — мне этого описания показалось более чем недостаточно, но Дейрдре кивнула и вопрос явно был закрыт. — Хорошо. Жерар, идём.  
Лодка нас, естественно, уже ждала.  
Добрались мы, естественно, без проблем.  
Я знал Бенедикта чуть меньше часа, но уже не мог себе представить, чтобы в его присутствии и под его командованием могло что-то идти не так, спокойная уверенность вокруг него была почти физически ощутима. То, что я видел, конечно, было результатом столетий работы: идеальная слаженность действий команды, ни одного лишнего слова, никакой суеты и суматохи.  
У меня достичь такого же результата так и не получилось до сих пор. Не умею внушать людям тихий ужас, смешанный с полу-священным восхищением. К счастью.  
А потом я влюбился ещё раз. Со стороны «Ярость» была прекрасна, вблизи — ещё лучше, а когда под моими сапогами в первый раз скрипнули доски палубы, сердце мое сдалось. Рядом с теми кораблями, которые я знал дома, рядом с флотом Амбера, который я видел здесь и сейчас, она сияла как драгоценный камень…  
— Достойно, достойно, — Бенедикт кивнул, хотя в его глазах восторга не было. — Стоило нескольких недель преследования. Нравится?  
Я только кивнул.  
— Кто… кто будет капитаном?  
Понятное дело, кто-то должен был стать капитаном. «Ярость» должна была стать частью нашего флота, и это место должен был получить какой-нибудь опытный, верный офицер. Наверняка, тут давно была очередь. Наверняка, кто-то уже осматривался здесь с восторгом и ожиданием…  
— Я обещал в вашу честь салют из всех пушек, — мне показалось, что я задумался и что-то упустил, уж слишком невпопад был ответ. — Но кажется, в голову приходит подарок получше. Я правильно помню, что вы имеете определенный опыт в управлении подобными судами?  
— Не настолько большими. И этот опыт вовсе не так объемен, как я бы желал… — Я начал возражать, но встретил взгляд Бенедикта и осекся. Какого черта! Я хочу себе этот корабль, и если мне дают возможность, её надо брать! — Но я бы попытался.  
— Хемлок поможет, — он кивнул офицеру справа от меня. Интересно, этот Хемлок — тот, чье место я пытаюсь занять? Ждать удара в спину, обиды и досады?  
Какая разница.  
Тем более, в его взгляде я видел только спокойное ожидание приказа, а не злость, ненависть или досаду. Тем более, мы прошли вместе к штурвалу, и во взглядах других офицеров я тоже не видел такой уж острой ненависти. Тем более, перед моим взглядом открывалось бесконечное, вольное море, а под моей рукой рулевое колесо двигалось послушно, но без лишней мягкости.  
Впереди была свобода. И я имел право на этот корабль, эту свободу и этих людей, ждущих моей команды.  
— Выдвигаемся, — Бенедикт моего волнения и священного трепета явно не разделял. — Я поработаю с тенями, Дейрдре поможет. Рядом с Амбером может быть тяжеловато, если не будешь справляться, я подхвачу. Постарайся запомнить, как выглядит Райм, пригодится потом.  
Райм выглядел как три стоящие рядом скалы, выступающие из моря. «Для начала достаточно любого островка, — говорил Бенедикт, не отрывая взгляда от горизонта. — Сдвигаешь тени, пока не сделаешь из него скалу, придаешь ей нужную форму, а потом двигаешь снова так, чтобы из-за нее показались остальные две. Обходишь справа, с видом на столицу, и все. Это ближайшая точка, от которой можно идти к Колвиру».  
«Ярость» слушалась идеально, Райм сиял золотыми крышами, я понятия не имел, сколько тут идти до Колвира, но готов был это делать вечно. Все чаще вокруг начали встречаться небольшие суда, и я решил, что мы вот-вот подойдем к одному из городов-союзников…  
А потом белый-зеленый-золотой, ослепительный под рассветным солнцем, Колвир сиял, и я вел «Ярость» к нему.  
Вел «Ярость» домой.  
— И вроде, не тяжеловато, — я сам удивился, что говорю это, но что-то сказать хотелось. Просто чтобы почувствовать, что я не один, что есть кто-то, кто тоже знает вот это — это небо, эту свободу и это предчувствие дома. — Это нормально?  
Бенедикт только хмыкнул. «Может, стоит салют — в честь возвращения, победы и принца Жерара?» — спрашивал Хемлок, а мне и салют-то не хотелось.  
— Перебудим полгорода, — внаглую влез я ответить. — Может лучше, домой?  
Портовые города не спят на рассвете, никого бы мы не разбудили, но я так не хотел уступать хоть кому-то этот момент, оповещать всех о своем прибытии и делиться радостью…  
— Домой, — кивнул Бенедикт, не поворачиваясь к нам. — Хватит еще на наш век салютов.


End file.
